The Bet
by xXSakuraXxYakashiXx
Summary: Sasuke is back and Sakura is a hot sexy konochi she has changed and caught the eyes of Neji and Sasuke. They make a bet on her who will win?
1. Chapter 1

The Bet

Bold-talking

_Bold Italics-thoughts_

Sakura was walking down the street of Konaha during the hot summer day.

She was wearing a black tube top and a pair of tight daisy duke shorts.

She didn't have anything on over the black tube top.

It wasn't hard for her to keep the top on because Tsunade kinda rubbed off on her in certain places.

Guys were following her where ever she went.

Sakura was on her way to Ino's flower shop to see if she was free.

"Hey, Fore-head girl",

yelled Ino from a restaurant door.

Sakura turned around to see Ino, Shickamaru, Naruto, and Neji sitting eating.

"Come join us Sakura-Chan"

Naruto said stuffing his face full of ramen.

Sakura ran toward the door and walked in to be braded by guys wanting to go out with her.

" All of yall better get away from Sakura-Chan"

yelled Naruto coming in from the balcony the group was eating on.

All the guys looked back to see the current hokage walking up to Sakura and pull her out side on the balcony.

"Sakura-san it's nice to see you finally away from the hospital."

Neji said laughing a little.

" My why are we so formal Neji-kun please call me Sakura-Chan or Sakura ok"

Sakura said sitting beside him.

Ino and Shickamaru laughed and put some money on the table and said by to everyone.

"Ino-pig where are you going I was looking to see if you wanted to hang out today?"

Sakura asked getting up.

"Sorry, Fore-head girl I have a mission tomorrow and I have to go home and pack and Shickamaru is going to take me out later."

Sakura turned her attention to Naruto and he was on his fifth bowl of ramen.

She let out a small giggle, which didn't go unnoticed by the Huyga heir.

" What is so funny Sakura?"

She looked over at Neji and said

"Your face."

He scowled at her and huffed a big sigh,

"Sakura what is that supposed to mean?"

Neji said scooting his chair back and getting up.

"It means" started Sakura but never got to finish her sentence because she felt a familiar charka near by.

The charka was dark and cool, but it had some fire in it and was coming her way.

She looked down from the balcony to see the Uchiha Sasuke walking into the restaurant.

"Naruto did you call for Sasuke to come here?"

Sakura asked walking over to the edge of the balcony.

" Yes, Sakura I have to tell him that half of his punishment is over and that he has to stay with someone for another month or keep on like he is now. Why do you want to know?"

Naruto asked sitting upright in his seat.

" Because he is here and now I'm going."

Sakura said jumping off the balcony ledge and landing on the ground as the door to the balcony opened, to a young boy with raven colored hair and onix eyes that you could get lost in, stepped out of the door way.

He wore a pair of shorts and a baggy blue shirt with the Uchiha symbol on it.

He sat down on a vacant chair next to the edge of the balcony.

" Sasuke Uchiha you have completed half of your punishment and to serve the next half you must either live with some one, or help run errands for me all day until your sentence is over."

Stated Naruto stuffing his face again.

" You mean I can live with any one, Sasuke said looking from the balcony to see a young woman with pink hair and emerald green eyes.

Wearing a tight black tube top that was a little to small to fit her package and a pair of daisy duke shorts that let a little bit of her butt show.

Naruto and Neji saw him look down at Sakura and blush when she turned his way and walked because he was above her so he saw her cleavage and when she walked away her butt move from side to side.

Not to mention her stomach and hips.

" What are you staring at Uchiha?"

Neji asked with a little sarcasm in his voice.

"Nothing at all just thinking."

The only Uchiha said.

Neji and Naruto knew better and he was probably thinking what to do to Sakura.

" You know Uchiha since you have been in the village I haven't seen you and Sakura together.

Every time you come one way she goes another."

Neji said sitting back down.

"Huyga there is in some cases that you can say to much."

Sasuke said giving him a death glare that sent shivers down the Huyga's spine.

" Uchiha all I'm saying is that Sakura is avoiding you.

She saw you coming a mile away and when you got to the door of the restaurant she jumped off the balcony and left me and Naruto."

The Huyga said putting extra emphases on the 'ME'.

"What Neji is trying to say teme is that for some reason Sakura is avoiding you. I mean remember when we were twelve and she was all over you.

Now she is not even with viewing distance of you.

I bet you haven't even seen her face or her body up close have you teme?"

Naruto said raising an eyebrow to Sasuke to see him giving the Huyga a death glare still.

Neji looked over at Sasuke and replied

"Uchiha I bet that you can't get Sakura to let you live with her so you can finish the rest of your punishment.

I also bet that I can be her boy friend before you can."

Sasuke raised and eyebrow,

" Is that so Huyga do you really want to put that bet to real use? Like in real life.

The loser has to leave Sakura and the winner alone."

Naruto shot up knocking the table and a couple of chairs over.

"Teme you can't be serious about this bet.

What if Sakura finds out?

What if you loose to Neji?

TEME WHAT IF

Naruto didn't get to finish because Sasuke punched him in the face.

Sasuke turned to the Huyga and said in a very mocking voice,

"The bet is set and I'm gonna win."

With that he jumped and was gone in flash just like the Huyga.

Naruto woke up and went to his tower and did work.

Sakura went to the only place that she could be alone,

The Cherry Blossom Trees in the park.

There was about thirty or so trees and lush green grass with cosmoses growing in them.

Sakura was in one of the trees sitting near the top reading a book.

Sasuke was walking by the park thinking how he was going to see Sakura.

' _Neji was right I haven't seen Sakura's face since I've been in Konaha, and that has been almost six months. _

_Where would she be right now? _

_Hey, Look at all the Cherry Blossom trees there sure a lot here in this area. _

_I wonder why? Is that who I think it is in that tree? _

_Sakura OMG She is beautiful. Her body, tanned skin, muscles, face._

_Maybe if I sit under it she will see me. _

_It's worth a shot._

Sasuke walked over to the tree she was at and sat under it and thought out loud to himself.

Sakura was too much into her book to care lees what was happening around her.

She was reading a medical book about the mind and brain that Tsunade gave her when she became a doctor.

Sasuke was talking about the old times.

"I wonder what Sakura is doing now and what she looks like." Sasuke said looking up into the tree to see no one there.

' Where _did she go?' _

" Are you looking for me Uchiha-san or are you looking into the clouds like Neji and I do when we have free time?"

Sakura said looking down at Sasuke like he was a little kid.

'_Did she just call me Uchiha-san? What happened to Sasuke-kun and everything.'_

Sasuke sat up and propped his back against the tree.

Sakura stood there in all her beauty in front of the sun set.

"Sakura Haruno well look at how much we have grown.

You may have grown in looks and maybe charm, but what about in strength?"

Sakura scoffed and stared to laugh like there was no tomorrow.

"What is so funny?"

Sasuke asked getting up and standing in front of Sakura.

She pulled her fist full of chakra back and through it toward Sasuke's stomach.

He wasn't expecting this so the air was knocked out of him and Sakura filled her other fist so when he leaned down she did an uppercut and knocked him backward a mile.

When she felt him land she walked away and whispered,

"Not so tuff Uchiha I have eaten steak tougher than you."

Sasuke was knocked out on the ground he wasn't expecting this from Sakura.

When he finally got up he proofed away to the hokage tower to have a little talk with Naruto about Sakura's strength.

"So Teme looks like you had a little taste of Sakura's strength. You look like you just got mauled and threw a mile."

Naruto said laughing out of his chair.

Sasuke looked his way and scoffed

"So that was a little bit of her strength? Man I would hate to see it all."

Naruto sat back in his chair and with a serious face said,

"Teme only one person has tasted all of her strength and he his dead."

Sasuke eyes got real big and his mouth gaped open.

" Naruto who was it?"

Naruto laughed and said,

"Teme it was that new mentor you left her for, Orochimaru."

Sasuke lied down on the couch and closed his eyes trying to remember.

(Flash back)

_It was a stormy night and Orochimaru called me into his quarters and said,_

"_Sasuke-sama it has been three years and now it is time for me to get your body."_

_Then there was a loud crash and an ANBU burst through the door. _

_The ANBU had a cat face and PINK whiskers on the white mask._

_It was a girl every one could tell._

_The tight black tube top that was a little too small, and a pair of tight black pants with a PINK design on the side and the initials S.H on her butt._

_She wore a pair of boots that were black too._

_Her hair was covered due to the ANBU mask and the eyes of the mask had slits in them._

_I didn't get to see her eyes, but her fighting was exceptionally good._

_It would be better than mine._

_She walked up to Orochimaru and with on hit she had him on the ground._

_He couldn't move and she beat him into a bloody pulp and did a bunch of hand seals and a bunch of needled came out of no where and shot toward him _

_His screams of agony will always be in my nightmares._

_Then he died._

_The woman turned toward me and held her hand to the lips of her mask and walked on past me. _

_I was frozen._

_When she walked her hips swayed in perfect rhythm and her skin was a nice tan color_

_. She turned around and looked at me one last time and disappeared as soon as she was there._

_That couldn't have been Sakura? _

_Could it?_

_NO WAY!_

" Sasuke snap out of it!"

Naruto yelled. Sasuke opened his eyes and sat up.

"You sent her on a mission to kill Orochimaru?"

Sasuke yelled back.

Just then there was a knock at the door.

"Come in"

Naruto said sitting back down and motioning to do the same. Sasuke laid back down on the couch and the room door opened.

Sakura walked in with Neji's arm around her small bare tanned waist.

Sasuke sat up and shot Neji a glare with the Sharagan.

Then Sasuke felt something cold and medal next to his neck.

He looked over to the side to see Sakura with a kunai at his throat ready to kill him.

"Sakura back down I'm sure he didn't mean to what ever it is he did."

Naruto said walking over to Sakura and putting his hands on her shoulders massaging them.

She backed off Sasuke and sat in the chair across from him. Sasuke was scared to move.

He was stiff and was shaking.

Naruto motioned over to Neji to keep massaging

Sakura until she was calm.

Naruto walked over to Sasuke and sat next to him.

"Sasuke did you activate your Sharagan toward Neji?"

Naruto asked looking at Sasuke.

"Yeah, but why did she almost kill me Naruto?

It's like she didn't care who I was. Like she was trained to kill when ever she feels a disturbance in someone's chakra or a spike in their attitude."

Sasuke said looking at Sakura and how ruthless she had been.

"Sasuke when she went into the ANBU she was the strongest at sensing chakra.

She could find anyone's chakra once she was exposed to it.

Also she was a medical nin and still is she works at the hospital. Sakura was trained that when she felt the Sharagan being activated or already active to kill the person who activated it.

They taught her this because Itachi was still alive and you were still a missing nin.

Our elders made the ANBU teach Sakura this with out my knowing of it.

It is part of the reason she doesn't want to be around you.

Neji understands that he can't activate his bakugan unless he is on a mission or Sakura isn't around.

She isn't afraid to be around him cause she knows that he won't make her kill him."

Naruto said getting up.

"But Naruto can't she control it?

She doesn't have to kill them."

Naruto turned to look back at Sasuke and said,

"Teme she can't control it her inner self is let out and we can barley control her.

She has an inner personality too.

Did you see her eyes?

They were not emerald green they were ruby red like blood."

Sakura got up walked over to Sasuke and kissed him on the cheek and said,

" To think I came to power to get you back and to make you notice me. Now, it is my downfall.

I can't be with you Sasuke-sama, I don't want to kill you."

She stepped back and left in a cloud of Sakura pedals.

Sasuke stood up and walked out of the room.

Neji just stood there looking dumbfounded at Naruto.

Naruto walked to his seat and sat down putting his head in his hands.

He started to talk to no one specific

" Sakura you had to go to ANBU now TEME is doomed to never revive his clan and Sakura will never be happy like she once was.

Sakura please let teme live with you.

HE is your hope."

Wiping away tears he left to go home.

Neji sat down in the chair and Thought to himself.

' _Sakura please let him live with you. _

_The only reason I made that bet is to get you and him together, but your making this harder than it needs to be.'_

Neji looked up and shed a little tear.

He slowly got out of his chair and walked to the window and jumped.

He disappeared into the night.

Sakura was at home making some tea when she heard the doorbell.

She unlocked the door and opened it to have a pair of strong arms wrap around her.

Engulfing her in a hug.

She looked to the side to see raven colored hair and tear stained onix eyes looking at her.

She let out a small gasp and hugged him back.

After that was over with he went inside and she went to her teapot.

Sasuke watched her small figure move with a quick pace.

She was wearing a mesh top with the leaf headband wrapping around her breasts to hide the front.

You could see the shape of them and how big they were.

Her pants consisted of a pair of spandex panties that was black.

Sasuke was wondering how much skin she showed at work. "Sakura please I have to ask you something important."

She turned her attention to him.

"Was that you at Orochimaru's lair that killed him and wore that black suit?"

She looked at him and no emotions came across her face.

He looked her up and down for an answer.

When she didn't give one he yelled,

" Sakura answer me was that you or not?"

She got up and walked over to a futon and pointed to it.

" Sasuke-sama this is where you will sleep and you will know tomorrow."

With those being her last words she went to her room and closed her door.

He looked at the white door hoping it would open again to a beautiful Sakura wanting him, but that dream was never coming true in Sakura's eyes.

She didn't want to be labeled the girl who killed the last Uchiha in the village.

Sasuke took off his shirt and pants.

He jumped on the futon letting out a big sigh.

_Sakura what made you like this._

_Why do you keep me at bay and never have a smile on your face. You always state the negative and are always trying to avoid me. You remind me of myself when we were twelve. _

_The only difference is that you don't realize that me and you were made for each other._

Sasuke turned over on his side and buried his head in the pillow.

He could smell the sent of cherry blossoms and strawberries mixed.

Soon he drifted off to a good sleep filled with cherry blossoms.

Sakura watched through a crack in door as Sasuke took off his shirt and pants.

She looked away and blushed.

Sakura still loved Sasuke, but she didn't think he loved her back because of what she did to Orochimaru.

Sakura closed the door again and laid on her bed with a dreamless sleep.

The next day Sakura got up first and was wearing a pair of black silk bikini underwear with the Konaha headband across her breasts with out the net undershirt.

She had completely forgotten that Sasuke was there in the living room, which is connected to the kitchen asleep.

Sakura was in the kitchen making breakfast for her self, which consisted of bacon eggs and some cinnamon rolls.

Sasuke smelled the food being cooked and instantly woke up going strait into the kitchen forgetting to getting dressed.


	2. Chapter 2

The Bet

I don't own Naruto

(Recap)

The next day Sakura got up first and was wearing a pair of black silk bikini underwear with the Konaha headband across her breasts with out the net undershirt.

She had completely forgotten that Sasuke was there in the living room, which is connected to the kitchen, asleep.

Sakura was in the kitchen making breakfast for her self, which consisted of bacon eggs and some cinnamon rolls.

Sasuke smelled the food being cooked and instantly woke up going strait into the kitchen forgetting to getting dressed

(End Recap)

Sasuke's eyes grew large and his cheeks flashed a blush.

"Good morning Sasuke-sama."

Sakura turned around with a plate of hot Cinnaminson rolls in her hand.

"Sasuke, what on earth?"

"What is it Sakura?"

He looked down and saw nothing but boxers on his body.

The blush was still evident on his cheeks and Sakura noted it in her mind.

"Sasuke-sama why are you blushing?"

Sasuke quickly looked away, hoping that Sakura wouldn't see anything else happening.

"It's nothing Sakura, just ignore it ok."

She nodded her head like a robot and took her seat across from him.

"Sakura do you ever get lonely here all by yourself?"

Her head snapped up, and she chocked on a piece of a cinnamon bun.

"Why? What's it to you Sasuke-sama? Remember what I said that night you left."

Sasuke looked at the corner so he didn't have to see her stair.

"Sakura that's not relevant to the question."

"Oh, It's not? Are you sure Sasuke-sama?

He finally looked at her face and saw all the pain and hurt he had put her through.

"Sakura please don't look at me like that."

"Like what Sasuke-sama, I wonder if you even remember what I said!"

He looked at her amusing face, and frowned.

"Of course I remember what you said! It never left my memory and that is all I thought about!"

"And you expect me to believe this saying coming from those lips that promised to stay and protect me."

"I understand where you are coming from and all, but what about me Sakura? Can't you trust me this once?"

"This is too much, I need to talk to Neji."

"Why him Sakura?"

She looked down at her food and back up at Sasuke.

"He understands what I've been through thanks to you, 'The Great Uchiha'."

Sakura said the great Uchiha while motioning air quotes in his face.

"Sakura, don't you think I know what I've put you through? How much pain you have suffered, and how many sleepless nights."

Sakura slid her chair back and stood up walking to her room.

"Sakura, don't turn your back on me, not now anyway, I need you."

She turned her head and looked at his pitiful face he was giving her.

"Why not Sasuke-sama, you turned your back on me, even though I begged you not to though you did it anyway so now it's my turn."

Sakura slammed the door too her room and got dressed in her normal attire, tube top, long black pants, boots, and hair down over her left eye.

Sasuke watched as Sakura came out of her room and slammed the door to the small house and walked off to Neji, where ever he was.

(With Neji and Sakura)

"I don't get it Neji," Sakura said as they skipped rocks down the river in the woods.

"What's not to get Sakura, He has come back to you, and all you do is ignore him."

"Well what do you want me to do Neji? Throw him this huge party welcoming home the biggest trader to the village?"

"No Sakura you need to sit down one night with him and talk this out."

She sat down along the bank of the river and put her feet in the cool water.

"Why can't he be like you?"

This caught Neji off guard.

"What do you mean Sakura?"

"Well, he acts like I went on through my life like nothing has changed. Like him leaving was like throwing up food, eventually you forget you did, but the memory will always be there."

"Sakura, he doesn't know how much you have grown, mentally and physically."

She blushed at him when he mentioned her and her looks.

"So Neji you expect me to open my arms and take him back?"

"No, not exactly, but that would help the situation."

"Ugh, your no help either, Neji, How am I supposed to allow him to come back into my life when he will do the same thing again!"

Neji took his seat next to her and looked at her.

"Sakura, it sounds like your afraid to be with him, because he might leave you and you won't be able to take it this time."

She looked over at the pale eyed boy and shook her head yes.

"It's just so hard, Neji, I want to forgive him and let him hug me and kiss me, but my mind won't let me."

"Sakura, don't you mean your heart won't let you decide."

"No I mean my mind won't, I don't have a heart anymore, that left the day he did."

(OK, so from now on the story will be in Sakura point of view)

I took my feet out of the water and dried them off, using my socks, and stood up.

Neji looked up and motioned me to sit back down, so I did.

He put his arm around me and pulled me close.

"Sakura, Sasuke loves you, and so do I, but he is the best pick."

I looked up at him again and smiled.

"How do you know all this Neji?"

"Well, Sakura, I know you and what your heart will evidentially want."

"Neji, that makes no since to me."

"It will in the future, Sakura, but now you must go to Sasuke and talk."

"Okay I will."

I stood up one last time and thanked Neji for all his help. He waved bye as I disappeared through the trees.

(With Sasuke)

Sasuke was at Naruto's house with Sai, Naruto, and Kakashi.

"I just don't get it guys, what did I do to deserve this!"

Naruto was sitting on the floor in front of the couch, that Sai was sitting on.

Kakashi was on the other couch, and Sasuke was sitting in front of Naruto.

"What's not to get Sasuke? She doesn't like you any more."

"Sai will you shut up Teme doesn't need to hear that!"

"It's the truth, She loves Neji not you."

"All right you two settle down, were here to help Sasuke not depress him!" Kakashi said putting the perverted book down and walking into the kitchen.

"Naruto don't youth have some work to do at the hokage tower?"

Naruto looked over his shoulder at Sai and scowled

"Yes I have work to do, well I better be going if I'm ever going to get it done."

He left and Sai let a sigh out.

"Finally he's gone, now we can talk."

Sasuke had a puzzled look on his face as Kakashi came back into the room with a phone.

"Hell no, I'm not calling her!"

"Who said anything about calling Sakura? She doesn't have a phone."

Sasuke looked over at Kakashi with the phone, "Then why do you have a phone?"

"That's none of your business Sasuke, right now you need to go find Sakura and talk this thing out.

Sasuke got the hint and left the house and went to Sakura's.

"Sai, here is the phone."

Sai took it and dialed Neji's number.

"Neji did you talk to Sakura?"

"Yes, she should be trying to find Sasuke as we speak. What about you?"

"Sasuke just left to find her, looks like this is going to work out after all."

"Sai you must remember the plan and stick to it, don't let Naruto find out or Kakashi, okay!"

"Okay, I here you let's see where this leads them."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Sai handed the phone back to Kakashi and left the room to find Sasuke and Sakura, and see if the plan was working.

(Read and review thanks for all the reviews and support keep it up and check out my other stories too. Much love and I would like to personally thank (Itachi's little stalker) for giving me an idea for my story to Secret. Also I want to thank the people who read this and sent reviews.)


	3. Chapter 3

The Bet Chapter 3

I don't own Naruto and I'm sorry if I didn't put that before, so now I am.

I went to my house to wait until Sasuke got there, but time went by and by and he never came. It was about six o'clock, and still no Sasuke, if he didn't come I was going to have to leave so I wouldn't be late for work.

I called Naruto too see what he was doing tonight.

(Phone Call)

Sakura: Naruto I need you to come over to my house.

Naruto: Why, you didn't kill teme did you?

Sakura: NO! I have to go to work and he isn't here I need to talk to him about something important. Could you bring him to my work when he arrives?

Naruto: Yeah sure Sakura, but I was going out with the gang tonight and all.

Sakura: Make Sasuke tag along with you and you can bring them to my work anyway that's why I called.

Naruto: Where are you working tonight?

Sakura: I'm working at the Dark Corner tonight and I would like you to come by is that okay?

Naruto: That's the new club that opened up isn it? We were going there anyway.

Sakura: Yata, this is going to work out after all thanks Naruto I owe you.

Naruto: Yeah, I'll remember this one like all the rest see ya there.

Sakura: Bye

(End Call)

I hung up the phone and changed into my uniform. The uniform was so revealing, well I am a dancer so I guess it is called for. I wear a white tube top and a short, short skirt. When I am on stage since I am in all white it glows due to the ultra violet light.

I also have another uniform that I wear before I perform.

That is the revealing one, the top is white too, and is basically a bra, but is actually a bathing suite top. The bottom is a long skirt that has a long slit all the way up my leg on the corner. So every time I walk my leg shows.

Some one was knocking on my door and I just changed into my 2nd uniform.

"Who is it?"

"Sakura it's me Naruto."

I unlocked the door and Naruto came in too see me walking out.

"That's what you have to wear?"

"Yeah, isn't it sluttish?"

"Not on you it looks pretty, no wonder why guys look at you all the time."

"Just don't eat me out of food ok."

"I won't."

I closed the door and went to the club. Thank god I wasn't late. The manger of the club is, if you can believe it, Sai. He wanted to get some money and the team helped build it.

"Sakura, where are you?"

"I'm right here Sai."

I ran up to him and found Kakashi with him. That is very strange.

"Kakashi what are you doing here, with Sai?"

"Well, you see Sakura we were talking and we have come to a decision and tonight you will be the main dancer, we called the other dancers and they all said that you deserve it the most."

"Thank you so much, so I stand in the spot light now, wow thanks Sai, and Kakashi."

I was about to go when Sai grabbed my hand and pulled me back.

"Sakura, right now you're taking orders as a waitress, I'll make them announce when you dance, and do you know the routine to _Hips Don't Lie_?"

"Yeah that's my favorite one."

"Good see you later, oh and Neji is the right choice not Sasuke, go with your gut."

He let my hand go and I went to the bar to get my tray. I wonder what he meant by Neji is the right choice?

After a couple of minutes Naruto walked in with the gang. I went up to them and was shocked by what I saw.

Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, and Lee were by their selves. They left the girls.

"Neji where are the girls?"

He glanced up at me and his mouth dropped open, he tapped Sasuke who was looking at the menu, and he glanced up t me too with the same reaction.

"There- there- n-n-not h-h-here."

"Neji are you okay?"

I leaned over to him and I think that I showed a lot of my cleavage, more than usual.

His face turned red as I touched his cheek and Sasuke's mouth was still open.

Naruto was holding in a laugh, and Lee was in shock not moving.

"Okay I'll be right back you guys. I need to get a ice pack for Neji."

I went away to the back to the freezer.

(With the guys)

"Man so how do you like Sakura?"

Neji was still frozen face flushed and red. Lee left to go home and take a COLD shower, green spandex was good for a lot of thing, but looking at Sakura dress like that I only made things worse.

Sasuke answered Naruto's question after he recomposed himself.

"I think I like that better than what she wears to bed."

"What do you mean teme?"

"Well, she wears black lace underwear, and a net top with her headband over her breasts."

"That's it, Uchiha you would die if you saw her in a bathing suite."

"Well, looks who talkin who froze up and went red?"

"You did too Uchiha, I wonder why you didn't Naruto."

"Well, I saw her earlier, and it didn't surprise me as much."

(Back with Sakura)

I arrived back and saw Lee missing.

"Here Neji, where did Lee go?"

"Sakura, I'll tell you later, okay."

"Sure Naruto, what do you want to drink?"

"How about three sakes and water."

I saw Sasuke looking at me with a lust full glair. Neji was sitting back with the ice pack on his head taking deep breaths.

"Sasuke-sama, Is there anything you want to say?"

"No Sakura is there anything you want to say?"

"Yeah, and I'll tell you tonight when I get off."

I gave the bartender the order and I heard my name being announced. I quickly changed into my first uniform and went on stage. The curtain slowly lifted and every guy whistled, or yelled.

The song started playing, but it wasn't _Hips Don't Lie_, it was, _Don't Cha_. I still knew the routine to that song but I added a little bit of my on in it.

_**I know you like me**_

_**I know you do**_

_**That's why every time I come around she's all over you.**_

_**And I know you want it**_

_**It's easy to see**_

_**And in the back of your mind I know you should be on with me**_

I dipped low and popped, next I slowly stood up and snapped. The guys freaked, next I popped locked and dropped it. The thing is about dancing here the song they play you have to sing it, and man do I have a voice!

_**Don't Cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me?**_

_**Don't Cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me?**_

_**Don't Cha**_

_**Don't Cha**_

_**Don't Cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me?**_

_**Don't Cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me?**_

_**Don't Cha**_

_**Don't Cha**_

I walked off stage and into the crowed of guys sitting at there tables. I was in the middle of the dance floor bending over and shaking like a saltshaker.

_**I can feel it**_

_**Just leave it alone**_

_**Cause if it ain't love it just enough to leave a happy home**_

_**Let's keep it friendly**_

I walked over to the people sitting at their tables and as I was walking past the table in front of Naruto's a guy sitting there slapped my ass. I glanced at him and shook my finger in his face as I sang the next line.

_**You have to play fair**_

_**See I don't care but I know she don't want to share**_

_**Don't Cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me?**_

_**Don't Cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me?**_

_**Don't Cha**_

_**Don't Cha**_

_**Don't Cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me?**_

_**Don't Cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me?**_

_**Don't Cha**_

_**Don't Cha**_

I was making my way back on stage to end the song. I saw Sasuke and Neji not taking their eyes off me.

_**Don't Cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me?**_

_**Don't Cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me?**_

_**Don't Cha**_

_**Don't Cha**_

_**Don't Cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me?**_

_**Don't Cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me?**_

_**Don't Cha**_

_**Don't Cha**_

As the curtain closed on me people cheered for more, and the song I was supposed to sing and dance too came on and I looked on the side of the stage to see Sai smiling and motioning me to come over.

"You did so good Sakura, did you see how many people were wanting more of you?"

"Thanks Sai I didn't think I was that good, but what ever you say. Hey, I have to go now my shift is over now, bye."

"Yeah, and I'll see tomorrow we have training."

As I came from behind the stage a lot of guys bombarded me wanting my number and where I live and I thought I would never get out of that crowed if it wasn't for Sasuke and Neji. They came and gave them all evil glairs as they picked me up and carried me out of the club.

"Hey Sakura, nice dance."

"Neji, I thought I was a goner."

"Not when Sasuke and I are around."

"Hey, what about me I'm the Hokage."

"What did you do?"

"I watched and ate."

They stood me up and for some reason I felt light headed.

"Neji, Sasuke, can you catch me?"

"Yeah, why?" They both said at the same time.

I stumbled and fell backward into Sasuke's arms.

"Sakura, are you okay?"

I mumbled before passing out. "I feel weak, Sasuke, just get me home and in bed fast. This has happened before so don't worry."

My body went limp and I couldn't move it at all, for the first time in my life I felt dead.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Bet 4**

**A/n: Thanks for all the reviews, I've really enjoyed writing this story out of the many I have! A special thanks goes to my beta Paris, she has always given me good and useful thoughts and ideas. Hope you enjoy this chapter and I'll hear your thoughts, ideas, and comments later in reviews!**

My hair was wet with sweat, and my head was killing me with a migraine! People were talking around me, I was sure of it, but passing out like I did, I didn't know shit anymore.

I knew I was at home, the smell, and the feel, of my house is unmistakable.

"Sakura-chan, are you feeling better?"

I could only guess Naruto by how loud the voice is. My vision was blurry and I saw nothing but a bunch of colors swirled together, orange, black, brown, yellow, blue, tan, white, and red.

Wait red, I don't own anything red? Sasuke's sharaingan must be activated, along with Neji's byakugan

"Sasuke-sama, Neji-kun, what happened to me?"

"You passed out, again." Neji and Naruto said at the same time.

When I was finally able to see I saw Neji sitting at my left and Sasuke at my right, Naruto was in front of the bed smiling a huge smile with his teeth showing.

"What do mean again? Neji she's done this before?"

"Hai, only when she's been overworking. Sakura didn't I tell you that your gonna die over working yourself?"

"Hai, Neji-kun, but Sai called and said that I was gonna work tonight, and I have training tomorrow too. When do I ever have time to myself?"

"Sakura-chan I can make it so you don't have training tomorrow, and you can have all the time in the world."

"Thanks Naruto, that sounds good."

"Then I'll be going, Sakura you have tomorrow off, so stay in bed and get well."

He kissed my cheek and left heading to the hokage tower.

"Now, what are you two still doing here? I thought that the hokage said I have to rest?"

"Here's the thing Sakura," Neji started before Sasuke cut him off.

"Sakura, were here to make sure you rest, and you said that you needed to talk to me."

"Hai, Sasuke-sama, I do. Neji and I were talking and I think I can forgive you finally."

"That's great Sakura, you don't know how long I've waited for you to say that."

"I may forgive you but my memory of that will not be erased, I will still see you as a traitor to the village, but I'll try to be nice to too like I am to Neji."

"So your gonna call me Sasuke-kun now?"

"Yes, unless you want me to keep calling you Sasuke-sama?"

"NO, He shouted, Sasuke-kun is fine, I've missed you saying that for so long."

"Neji-kun, can I do something, this is boring to me."

"It depends on what you want to do, if causes you to get out of that bed then no."

"Can I play a card game with you and Sasuke-kun?"

"I don't see why not, what game do you want to play?"

"Let's ask Sasuke-kun, I'm sure he knows a good game."

I turned my head over on his direction and I saw a fait blush creep across his face. Neji pulled out a deck of cards, and handed them to me. They both sat down on my bed waiting for me to pass out the cards.

"Sasuke, what are we gonna play?"

"How about poker?"

"Can we make it interesting and play strip poker?"

"SAKURA!" Neji and Sasuke shouted with a sly grin on there face. Who knows what I'm getting my self into by playing strip poker with these two guys?

"So can we play?"

"Sure, but you can only take off one article of clothing, and having your hair up counts, so you have take your hair down when some asks." Neji said confidently.

"Your on!"

I passes out five cards, I knew I was gonna win this I've never lost a game of poker yet and I'm not starting now!

**A/N: Thanks for reading this far and now until next time see ya!**

**PREVIEW!**

**I laid down a pair of queens and two jacks. Neji smirked when he laid down a full house, but that didn't beat Sasuke's smile when he laid down a royal flush!**

"**DAMN!"**

"**Sakura, I believe I just won, now be a good little girl and take off your leg warmers."**

**I did as I was told and disposed of one leg warmer, while a very happy Sasuke smirked at me.**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Bet**

_I do not own Naruto._

I laid down a pair of queens and two jacks. Neji smirked when he laid down a full house, but that didn't beat Sasuke's smile when he laid down a royal flush!

"DAMN!"

"Sakura, I believe I just won, now be a good little girl and take off your leg warmers."

I did as I was told and disposed of one leg warmer, while a very happy Sasuke smirked at me. It really pissed me off that both guys were teaming up on me like this. I would have thought that they had more sense!

Six more hands later and I was down to my black lace bra, hair up, and skirt on. Neji had it pretty good, only his shirt was off, and his hair down. Sasuke was kicking our asses, he only had his shirt off.

"Sakura, I win again." Sasuke said placing down another royal flush. Luck must've been on his side today, 'cause normally I am the queen of card games.

"Fine Sasuke, what do you want now." I groggily said.

"I want your skirt off."

"Fine."

I stood up and slid my skirt off, throwing it to the other side of the room. Sasuke and Neji's eyes roamed all across my body, and my matching black lace underwear.

"What it's like you never seen a woman like this before!"

Sasuke's smile and Neji's smirk gave them away. They've never seen a girl this necked before. I started blushing and Sasuke noticed.

"What's wrong Sakura? Thinking dirty thoughts?" he said laying the cards face down.

"This is getting boring on my part so I'm leaving. Good bye Sakura-chan." Neji said slipping his shirt back on and walking out the door.

The next thing I knew I was laying on my back on my bed with Sasuke on top of me looking down into my eyes.

"I love you Sakura." He said.

"…"

He leaned down and started to kiss my lips, biting them leaving bruises. I softly let out a moan of pleasure, and he took that time to undo my bra. He moved from my mouth leaving butterfly kisses down my neck to my breasts.

"Sas-uke, ohhhh."

He had one of my breasts in his mouth and the other in his hand. My back was beginning to arch and he only smirked. Black underwear was flying across the room, and Sasuke started to slip his finger into my womanhood.

I felt him start to pump his fingers into me making me arch my back, and claw his. Soon he stopped and I heard a zipper unzip. I looked down and saw that he had taken off his pants, and was now taking off his underwear. Sasuke pounced back on top of me inserting his member at the same time.

A tear rolled down my face, it hurt so much, but at the same time it was pure heaven. After I got adjusted he started to thrust in and out of me. I moaned his name in between kisses. I felt my climax and Sasuke his. He gave one last good thrust and moaned out my name while my inner walls clamped down on his member. He kept kissing me while he pulled himself out of me and rolled over to my side. I fell asleep soon in his arms, while he stroked my arm.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'_I win'_ Sasuke thought to himself while he looked at the now sleeping girl beside him. She wasn't just some girl any more. She was Haruno, Sakura. The most beautiful, and strongest girl in the village. But now she is Uchiha, Sakura…Sasuke's one and only love, and still the strongest and beautiful woman in Konaha.

THE END 


End file.
